The Return
by derp12321
Summary: What if the Titans Tower has been torn down and Beast Boy left? BBRAE and ROBSTAR. How could this end happy? Read and you will find out. Enjoy!


He left. He never thought he would do this but he did. Beast Boy left the teen titans. He was called annoying, he was messy, he was not very strong, and he was actually not fit to be a titan. It has been a year since he left. A lot has changed and I mean a lot. The titans no longer lived in the tower. It fell apart since the top was too heavy. Luckily they were on a mission when it did. They lived in a base more advanced than their tower. The transition was extremely fast since there were high speed construction robots. They still had a private beach and a clear way to get of the island despite how there were trees there. The have new and more advanced training rooms, a new pool, a bigger garage, and way better furniture and designs.

Beast Boy during that time was going under a lot of change as well. He had a huge growth spurt, so he had to work out to keep a defined body. He also toned it a little more as well. He decided to do beyond what it takes to be able to be a titan again. He studied, he trained A LOT, he picked up a few instruments REALLY WELL, (maybe for when he returns Raven might start to like him because of this), and he went over all of the previous mistakes and habits and fixed them. With this he developed a sense of maturity. I mean, he was still a goofy goofball but he was not an annoying goofy goofball. He was not inactive and he stopped a few gangs here and there. He discovered that he had insane reflexes. He dodged five bullets in the time of 3 seconds. So he went through a huge transformation and was going to be a teen titan again. No doubt.

Back at the base, "Ha-ha!" said Cyborg. He had apparently been laughing for 20 minutes now. Raven was trying to read but he was being so obnoxious she had to see what the cause was. She looked up to see Cyborg playing Mega Monkey 5, a new game he got only a few days ago. She looked at the TV to see something different.

Not only was playing with someone but there was something about the username. It was FTITAN576. Something…Forza titan, five titan, four titan, former titan...Its Beast Boy! Something told her to try to contact with him since she had one thing that could later show more. But, she decided against it. He probably was still super annoying.

Cyborg continued to call Beast Boy. One day when Raven walked past him, he said, "You know, you should give Beast Boy a call."

"No." she said.

"Why not?" he said

"Because he is annoying." she said

"Not anymore." He said.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

"No really he isn't." he insisted.

Knowing that this was not going to get anywhere, Raven started walking away. But then Cyborg stopped her. "He really misses us but especially you." He said, "He is actually coming in two days. I just hope you give him a chance."

"Friend Cyborg that is the greatest of news" exclaimed Starfire. Seeing one of her friends from so long ago made her so excited that she almost screamed bloody murder. Although if it were Robin, it would have been bloody murder so everyone (correction: everything) could hear.

"Ugh." Raven moaned. Thankfully for her she had a splitting headache.

"When is he coming?" the boy wonder asked.

"Early tomorrow." Cyborg said plainly

"Wondrous news!" said Starfire. "I believe that is the time that Robin spends one of his hours at the gym?"

"Yeeees?" said Robin wondering where this was going.

That gave Star an idea. She was originally asking out of curiosity. But, since she wanted to see her secret boy prove he was the best, even though there is Cyborg, she said "Then there will be a competition. Beast Boy will compete against Robin in a physical contest. Will there be any be betting?"

"Hah! Beast Boy in a landslide." Cyborg said.

"I will bet for Robin." Starfire said so quietly said.

His face was red as his crimson uniform. Neither cyborg nor Raven could keep a straight face. They just stood and kept quiet. Robin will have to look on eyes of judgement as he stood. Sadly he did not because Starfire was too, turned around because of her comment as well, made her blush.

"I will bet on the grass stain. I trust Cyborg since he is the only person who has contacted him recently." Raven said, then thought, "Plus I need money for some green and lavender cozy socks." Somehow oblivious to the color scheme. hm hm.

"Alright. Got cologne, deodorant, clothes, sweatshirt for possibly Raven, toiletries, and uuh sleeping bag just in case. Oh and I need Speed Cat: Light Power and Speed Cat: Superstar Racing. I really hope today goes well." Beast Boy said as he went out the door.

She was woken up by something. Not a nightmare thankfully, but not noise. She had super insulation put in since she could hear a lot in the past tower. She sighed in disappointment then went to go get a sweatshirt to cover her torso. She walked down the hall to the nicknamed "glass elevator" for all of the directions it went in. Before she got on the elevator she put her hood up so the green bean would not stare at her. She arrived at the kitchen then the doors open. Based on the noise, it was here. Well, the it turned into don't screw up as she saw him. He grew 7 inches and puberty had served him a miracle. She thanked God that the hood was up or he would have seen her blush.

"Well there she is." He thought. Starfire was frantically on and off of him. Cyborg just grinned. And Robin was in the gym getting a pre workout so he might have an advantage.

Beast Boy nudged Starfire out of the way so he could go see Raven. "And she is even prettier now" he thought. "Raven, it is so good to see you… Why is your hood up? I would have thought you were able to express more emotion since your father… Is it because you loove me?" he asked in a very, very adorable manner.

"He has not changed. He just became really attractive and adorable." Raven thought. She tried to make no expression at all. She was slightly failing. If the hood was not up she would have shown her tomato face.

"I just wanted to say hi. Again it is really good to see you." He said.

As soon as he got up she mouthed "Oh my gosh he's hot!" to Starfire. Starfire smiled as big as the world.

"Beast Boy would you like to start the competition now?" Starfire asked eyeing Raven.

They were down in the gym and they were cheering for their betted competitor. Beast Boy won easily. He barely doubled everything Robin did. It was all because of his animal genetics and hours at the gym. Raven was standing at the door ready to go. As soon as he got up she was going to her room to…he is getting up. Bye.

"Wait Raven" he said. She forgot her money. He would wait till they had started a game of football. At least she would come to read outside with us.

They went to the the beach. At least they would be able to cool off after the game. They all wore clothes for the football game. Even RAVEN. Cyborg was the all- time quarterback and the teams were Beast Boy and Raven against Robin and Starfire. Of course the steel teen had to pick the teams because he knew the male affections.

When Raven scored the winning touchdown, Beast Boy ran up to her and threw her into the water in celebration. Then she threw him in the water with magic in instant karma. They changed clothes then had a great day at the beach. Then they all had the best dreams yet…


End file.
